Some waste-containing containers require a sealing system and a closure so that once the lid is closed it can be locked to prevent not only its opening, but also all manipulation that would open the lid.
Containers of this kind are intended to store special kinds of waste, such as sanitary waste from hospitals or other medical sources, which may be contaminating or result in accidents or injuries, for instance syringes, sanitary materials, chemical products used in medicine, and in general waste of any other kind all of which require the container to be sealed, because of bad smell or the risk of contamination or accident, to rule out any chance of the container of the waste being inadvertently opened. European patent No. 168,877 describes a container with a closure with the periphery of its lid being provided with a skirt with outwardly arcuate and resilient deformable grooves at the top mouth of the container, so that as the lid flanges extend beyond the grooves of the container, they are retained due to their resiliency and there is no chance of their opening.
The closure system described in European Patent No. 168,877 does not provide for attachment of the lid enabling it to be opened and not closed until the container is full with waste products. Furthermore, the flanges for locking the lid after it is closed can be manipulated and the lid can be opened by manual resilient deformation.
Although the lid of European patent No. 168,877 can provide a seal, and the closure achieved can be considered as effective against potential attempts to open it, its drawback is that it cannot be movably attached to the container enabling the lid to be opened and closed to insert the waste, before it is closed, nor indeed are there suitable means to preventing manipulation and attempted opening of the lid after it is closed.